This invention relates generally to a handle operated door latch assembly which may or may not incorporate a cylindrical lock . More particularly, the present invention relates generally to electronic door lock systems which provide an additional level of door lock security.
For buildings which have multiple interior secured areas, such as apartment houses, dormitories, hotels, etc., it is common for the door to have a latch which is operable on both sides of the door by means of a handle having various forms.
For security systems which are based on a conventional lockable latching mechanism, security can be dramatically compromised by transient users of the system. Keys can be easily replicated. Once a tenant or occupant no longer lawfully occupies the secured area, the key or a copy of the key may be knowingly possessed by one no longer entitled to access. Consequently, proper security standards may require that the lock be removed in its entirely and replaced. Naturally, the replacement of otherwise mechanically sound hardware can be a costly, time consuming and inefficient process for ensuring security.
Innovations in security systems for tenants have increasingly been directed to electronic lock systems which employ programmable processors to identify valid pass codes for obtaining entry into a restricted area and to record information concerning such an entry. Card readers, key pads and contact activatable data ports are now commonly used to gain access to restricted areas.